


Line-String: Part Two

by afinch



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/afinch
Summary: Freija's essence, always drawn to swords because of what is yet to come, and Pharaoh's daughter's essence, drawn to women who dare defy convention, push the line-string around the legs of Éowyn.





	Line-String: Part Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



It is said we are all connected by one thin, unbreaking thread. It is said the whole of human history can be traced through this thread, back and back and back. It is said the prophets and the gods tied the thread to their fingers, ensuring they would never be forgotten. 

From Freija's gift of the seiðr and her beauty, and Pharaoh's daughter's gift of wisdom, the line-string moves through the fields of Rohan, and brushes against a young woman with golden hair yielding a sword. Freija's essence, always drawn to swords because of what is yet to come, and Pharaoh's daughter's essence, drawn to women who dare defy convention, push the line-string around the legs of Éowyn.

The King's sister dead and strange be the house of the King, Éowyn had only her sword and the thread, which rippled against it, strengthening it, and her arm, giving her resolve. She pushed against any who challenged her, she nursed the horses, and when the time for War came, she found herself equal. The line-string had chosen well, in choosing the fair maiden of Rohan.

And when, as it came to pass, the War of the Ring was over and she hung her sword up, the line-string stayed with her. She, like the fearless who had come before her, did not tie it around her finger. Instead, she put into it the blood of Pelennor Fields, the blood of no living man and whispered it onward.

When it came time that she was to pass, she had no prophecies and was not a god of old or a god of new. But the thread had never left her, despite her whispers onward. Though she had not impressed upon it nothing but blood, it took from her loyalty and bravery, for those were worthy qualities as well. With Freija and Pharaoh's daughter, Éowyn waits for the line-string to find yet another who is worthy. 


End file.
